(Not Applicable)
This invention relates generally to portable sound generating devices, and more particularly to such devices that are used at sporting events, concerts, and other entertainment events.
Sporting events, concerts and other entertainment events create the desire on the part of the audience to express approval or disapproval with the entertainment. In many cases, it is difficult to maintain a vocal presence without straining one""s voice. Many attendees wish to also make a visual statement and, accordingly, wear hats and bring signs or other paraphernalia to hold up and waive so as to make a visual statement. Various noisemakers and compressed air sounding machines have previously been provided for attendees to make various sounds to signify their support, approval or disapproval. These devices do not permit the user to make a visual statement in a darkened stadium or auditorium. Also, the noisemakers generally produce sounds which are loud, but do not have any particular significance to the event.
An applause device, according to the invention, includes a housing and an applause sound generating device in the housing. The applause sound can be any suitable applause sound, and can be selected from sounds such as clapping, hollering, and whistling. The invention is not limited in that regard, however, as any sound which expresses approval or disapproval is acceptable. The applause device also preferably includes lighting structure. The lighting structure for lighting the applause device permits a visual statement in a darkened environment. In a preferred embodiment, the applause device is fashioned substantially in the shape of an open hand, so as to suggest applause.
Preferably, at least a portion of the housing comprises a light-emitting portion. The applause device preferably has a light source in the housing and a switch on the housing, wherein the switch activates the light source. As a result, the light-emitting portion is illuminated. The light-emitting portion can be translucent and/or transparent and, in a particularly preferred embodiment is formed at least partially of translucent plastic.
The applause device can have a switch on the housing, wherein the switch activates the applause sound generating device. The housing can have one or more apertures, so that at least a portion of the applause sound generated by the applause sound generating device can escape from the housing through the apertures.
The applause device can also include attachment structure attached to the housing. The attachment structure can be at least one of the group consisting of a hook, a ring, or a first synthetic material which detachably connects to a second synthetic material when the first and second materials are pressed together.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the applause device can include a housing having a light-emitting portion formed from material which is translucent and/or transparent, an applause sound generating device in the housing, a sound switch on the housing which activates the applause sound generating device, a light source in the housing, and an illuminating switch on the housing. The illuminating switch can activate the light source, whereby the light-emitting portion is illuminated.
A method for applauding, according to the invention, includes providing a device having an applause sound generating device, and operating the applause sound generating device to generate a sound of applause. The applause sound can be clapping, hollering, and/or whistling, although the invention is not limited in that regard, as any sound which expresses approval or disapproval is acceptable.
The method can also include a step of illuminating the applause device. The illuminating step can include providing a housing, wherein at least a portion of the housing comprises a light-emitting portion. The illuminating step can also include providing a light source in the housing and a switch on the housing, wherein the switch activates the light source, and configuring the switch to activate the light source. The light-emitting portion can be translucent and/or transparent and, in a particularly preferred embodiment is formed at least partially of translucent plastic.
The method can include providing a housing at least partially in the shape of an open hand. A switch can be provided on the housing, wherein the switch activates the applause sound generating device, causing the switch to activate the applause sound generating device. The method can also include providing at least one aperture in the housing, wherein at least a portion of the applause sound generated by the applause sound generating device escapes from the housing through the apertures.
The method can include attaching attachment structure to the housing. The attachment structure can be at least one of the group consisting of a hook, a ring, or a first synthetic material which detachably connects to a second synthetic material when the first and second materials are pressed together.